Thunderbuddies
by BennieWaffles
Summary: In an orphanage where only six children in total live, it is very difficult to sleep with paper thin walls if the new girl in the room next to yours keeps squeaking. Because of a thunderstorm. Clace. Cute oneshot. Rated K . Language alert


**Thunderbuddies**

 **Sum: In an orphanage where only six children in total live, it is very difficult to sleep with paper thin walls if the new girl in the room next to yours keeps squeaking. Because of a thunderstorm. Clace. Fluffy oneshot. Rated K+. Language alert.**

 **A/N: Random idea after watching Ted. One-shot streak is still going smoothly.**

 **I also noticed that reviews aren't really dropped anymore. Like, the views are going through the roof, unlike a year ago, but the reviews have kind of lessened. Like on my older stories I would get like 60 visitors and 5-10 reviews. Now it's 100+ visitors and no reviews :/ So I don't know what you guys are thinking, sadly. Or maybe it's just because my stories suck and everyone is too afraid to tell me?**

 **Drop a review with your thoughts :)**

 **I would give you a penny, but my country works with euros, so that is not possible XD**

...

...

...

Every time the fucking lightning struck and the thunder followed a second or two later, the damn girl in the room next to him shrieked. Even though it might've been silent shrieks, it was still _very_ audible.

Now Jace could deal with thunder, barely, but he could deal. But a shriek every two minutes was something he _could not_ deal with.

And then, of course, it also had to start raining cats and dogs.

And then the girl started shrieking more.

''Urgghh.'' He sighed.

She shut up a bit after that.

But then she started hyperventilating as another bolt of lightning struck and thunder rumbled through the air.

''Are you kidding me?'' He whispered to himself.

He threw his covers off, standing up in his room.

He hadn't actually met the girl yet, he was in late because one of his hookups decided to throw a party. And of course he had to go. And get laid.

He had been in this orphanage for about a year now, he had been taken out and dropped back in like crazy, but he had been permanently there for a year. Because, apparently, people didn't really want you in their family anymore if you were a 17 year old manwhore.

 _Meh, who cares?_

He threw open his door and marched to the room next to his.

They were currently the only ones sleeping on the third floor, and of course they had to be placed next to each other.

The paper thin walls definitely didn't help much.

He threw open her door, and she apparently didn't like that very much, because she started mumbling things to herself and whimpering.

The moment he saw her, curled into a ball under her nightstand, he immediately felt like world's biggest asshole.

How could he be such a dick to her?

Obviously, this was another one with a horrifying past.

He felt incredibly like a jerk because she was also obviously having a panic attack.

He knew what that was like, so his guilt only increased and increased the more he looked at her.

Even though it was dick dark in the room, he could see she was a true beauty.

Not a makeup covered bimbo, but an actual natural beauty, with flowing red hair like waves of fire.

Gorgeous.

He very quietly approached her, she was looking at him like he was going to do something to her, which hurt him a little bit.

He wanted to protect this little thing, wrap her in his arms and tell her it was going to be okay.

He held out his hand and crouched to be at her hight.

''Hey, I'm Jace...'' He whispered.

Tears started falling from her eyes as more lightning struck.

''I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help.''

She seemed to calm down a little bit, seeing the shrieking stopped. Now he had to find a way to calm her panic attack.

''Will you let me help?''

She looked at his hand with hesitance, but decided to trust him for some strange reason.

He would never understand why, because he was a pretty big dude and could be very threatening.

But it was actually because she saw something in his eyes that made her trust him.

She took his hand, so he gently pulled her out from under the nightstand.

So there they sat, on the floor.

This time, a crack of thunder made the ground rumble, made the house shake.

She shrieked, trying to crawl back under the nightstand again.

He didn't let her, instead he sat down on the ground fully and pulled her into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and instructed her to breathe.

''In... and out... in... and out...''

Slowly, she calmed down, but every time thunder sounded or her room was lit up by lightning, her breathing would increase and he would have to calm her down again.

Bit by bit, she became more and more calm.

Gently, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, lying down with her in his arms.

''I—I'm Clary. S—sorry for the noise.'' She sniffed.

She was still crying.

He wiped her tears and sushed her, tucking her head under his chin.

They fell asleep like that, her curled up against him, their legs intertwined, their hearts beating against each other.

And for many nights of thunder and lightning to come, they would fall asleep like that.

Just like that.

 **A/N: Short, cute and fluffy. How bout dah.  
Drop a review, I would appreciate it because honestly I just don't know if my writing's entertaining or good or anything, and I would like to know.**

 **I did proofread this one, so hopefully no typos.**

 **If there are any double spaces, sorry my laptop does this weird thing where it randomly enters double spaces. It's real annoying.**

 **Review :)**

 **Waffles out.**

 **And favorite, as well. You know you want to ;)**

 **Also, check out my other two one-shots, Luckiest Love and Vulnerable.**

 **They're long, but worth it.**


End file.
